Eric (The Little Mermaid)
'''Prince Eric '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1989 animated feature film The Little Mermaid. Personality Eric is a hopeless romantic and appears to be rather dreamy, believing his true love certainly exists, but simply hasn't been found by the earliest points of the film. After being rescued by a mysterious girl with a beautiful voice, he immediately falls in love and makes it his primary goal to find her and marry her, feeling deep gratitude for her actions. Eric would later prove his commitment towards romance by risking his life at the climax for the safety of Ariel, proclaiming he's lost her once and refuses to lose her again. The Little Mermaid Eric, along with his man-servant Grimsby and crew of sailors are enjoying another day sailing out in the sea. Eric overhears sailors talking about King Triton, ruler of the merpeople, which makes him curious, but Grimsby brushes it off as nonsense. One night, as Eric is celebrating his birthday out in the sea, it is revealed through a dialogue between him and his manservant Grimsby that the kingdom is eagerly awaiting the day that Eric marries. Eric has turned down at least one princess as a prospective bride, the princess of Glowerhaven, claiming that he is still looking for the right girl. When a storm hits and lightning sets the ship ablaze, everyone manages to escape to the lifeboat, but Eric climbs back onto the burning ship to save his pet sheepdog, Max who was been trapped. The Little Mermaid: The Series However, Eric makes very brief cameo appearances in three episodes. Preserving the continuity where Eric and Ariel only first met in the original film, the two never met each other in the television series, despite appearing side-by-side. The first cameo occurs in Season 1 episode "Thingamajigger". This episode implies that Eric plays a significant role in altering Ariel's perception of humans. Through dialogue, Ariel says that despite her fascination with human things, she is fearful of humans because of the stories she's been told since she was little. But when she witnesses Eric release a trapped dolphin from a net, she starts doubting the truth of those stories. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Eric is a supporting character. Although happily married to Ariel, the couple has a problem in protecting their daughter Melody from Ursula's sister, Morgana. Morgana blames everyone on board Eric's ship for killing Ursula, even though it was only Eric who had done that. For the safety of their daughter, a wall separating the sea and Eric's kingdom was created. Furthermore, Melody is raised to fear the sea (not knowing her mermaid roots), though she does do a good job in retaining a healthy relationship with Sebastian. Generally, however, Eric does not contribute to the plot, instead of playing a supporting role in helping Ariel or Melody. However, he was the one who convinced Ariel to temporarily transform into a mermaid to help their daughter. Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Deuteragonists